Sneak Peak
by Myra The Fox
Summary: like the title says, this is a sneak peak of a DP story i have in mind and would like your opinion on it; whether i should continue it or abandon it. Danny goes missing for two years but when he returns, he doesn't remember anything prier to the two years that just past. Rating K for now.


**AN: ok like the title and in the summary said, this is a sneak peak and i'd like your opinion on it. i have put up snip-its of two scenes, first being the opening; weather it be a prologue or chapter one, i'm not to sure. the second one is halfway through...i think. nothing is set in stone yet.**

 **so yeah, i would greatly appreciate you opinion on this, dear readers.**

* * *

Darkness.

That was the first thing I was aware of.

Nothing but a black void all around me. There was no light, no heat, no warmth. But yet it wasn't cold either. No up, no down, no left, no right. In fact such things didn't seem to exist in this place as I just floated there. Well, at least it felt like I was floating.

I tried to call out, to see if anyone was there, but my voice has all but left me and that is when I realise that I felt weak, extremely weak. Why though? Why was I weak? Why was I here? I don't know how long I just floated there for, pondering theses questions and not coming up with an answer, before I felt the presence of another; of someone familiar.

I groaned as I opened my eyes the best I could, they were just so heavy.

Huh, so that was why everything was black.

Everything was blurred, and no matter how hard I tried to get my sight to focus it wouldn't. I could see green and dark, almost black, brown in the background but the most prominent colours were the light blue and purple of the figure in front of me. I felt them place a hand on my left shoulder, just barely, and heard them say something in a soft comforting voice before I drifted back into the oblivion of darkness, their presence lingering for a bit before it faded away.

And I was once again left alone in this world of black.

* * *

But what no one knew, not even me, was that that hope was going to be all but shattered with the next ten minuets.

"Well I have some freshly baked cookies in the kitchen if you all would like some?" said 'mum'.

Everyone agreed to have some, 'dad' more enthusiastically than the others, but I just shrugged and followed everyone into the kitchen. I looked around, taking note of everything. It seemed to be a normal kitchen for a normal home, that was until my eyes landed on the open door that lead down to what I presumed to be the basement. But for some reason I felt drawn to it, though I didn't move, not yet anyway.

"Danny?" 'Mum' asked but when I didn't reply she followed my line of sight to the basement doorway.

"Oh, that the lab!" 'dad' exclaimed when he too looked to the doorway.

"Lab?" I echoed. I didn't have to look to know that Samantha, Jasmine and Tucker stiffened slightly.

"We're a family of ghost hunters!" 'mum' said proudly.

I shivered at what she said and started towards the lab despite my instincts telling me to run, to flee.

"Danny?" Samantha asked with concern but I didn't and couldn't respond.

The others followed me down, concerned as to what had gotten into me.

I froze a couple steps into the lab, my eyes widening and my breath hitching as everything came flooding back to me, as if some sort of block on my memories had been removed. It was so sudden that I swayed, just managing to catch myself.

My body was shaking from the sudden onslaught of emotion and memories.

Every single one of my memories returned, from everything that happened to me when I was little, to the portal accident that gave me my powers when I was fourteen, to the fights that accompanied protecting the town, to even...

"Oh gods..." I gasped in horror and disbelief as I fell to my hands and knees, one hand covering my mouth as I tried not to vomit.

"Danny!" the others exclaimed with worry.

Next thing I know, I'm being helped back up the stairs and into the kitchen by Samantha and Tucker, who guided me into one of the chairs at the dinning table. I don't know how long I sat there with my head in my arms on the table, trying to get my ragged breathing back under control. With one final deep breath, I recomposed myself, stood up, and left without saying a word or making I contact with any of them, ignoring their calls.


End file.
